100 Theme Challenge South Park Style!
by PiScEs-BlOsSoM69
Summary: 100 one-shots of all your favourite South Park pairings! Accepting OC's, or whatever parings you can come up with!
1. Need OC's!

Well I've been sucked into the 100 Theme Challenge, most probably by reading Doomed-Orange-Parka's Stivi (Stan/Vivi) one-shot, and so now I'm gunna do one as well! So send in your OC with a couple of different pairings and themes for them, and I'll do a one-shot for ya! This will probably be updated more than Define Weird since I get random ideas a lot. I also don't mind writing Yaoi/Yuri, so choose any pairing for your OC!!! And you don't have to have a pairing it could just be a friendship fic as well! And I'm even accepting requests for one-shot with only South Park canon characters. The themes with a bold paring next to them are already taken so please don't use that theme!

So for your OC's, I'll need the basics: Name, Hair/Eye/Skin color, likes, dislikes, enemies, friends and anything extra you wanna add!

Here's the list of themes!:

1. Sun and Moon- **Pip/Damien**  
2. The Seven Sins  
3. Death- **Kenny-centric**  
4. Fragrance  
5. Chores – **Tess/Kenny**  
6. Coffee- **Vivi/Tweek**  
7. Bunnies- **Butters/Kenny**  
8. Tears-  
9. Cherry- **Vivi/Kenny**  
10. Music- **Lulu/Kenny**  
11. Papercut- **Stan/Kyle**  
12. Waterlilies  
13. Puppet  
14. Forbidden Love- **Tess/Kyle**  
15. Fireworks  
16. Snow- **Vivi/Clyde**  
17. Vampire- **Butters/Lucky**  
18. Secret Garden  
19. Smoke  
20. Magic  
21. Sky  
22. Fantasy  
23. Mirror- **Reese/Kyle sibling fic**  
24. Puzzles  
25. Silence  
26. Night  
27. Poison  
28. Fairytale – **Marisa/Joey**  
29. Web  
30. Mask  
31. Princess- **Stan/Lucky**  
32. Alone  
33. Blood- **Kenny/Kyle**  
34. Rainbow – **Chelsea/Bebe**  
35. Flowers- **Bebe/Wendy**  
36. Illusion  
37. Trap – **Marisa/Vito** **sibling fic**  
38. Obsession – **Cartman/Kimi**  
39. Mischief Managed – **Craig/Lucy**  
40. Seeing Red- **Cartman/Kimi**  
41. Pain  
42. Rejection  
43. Breaking The Rules  
44. Smile – **Kenny/Kyle**  
45. Nature  
46. Family  
47. Storm – **Clyde/Lucky**  
48. Tranquillity- **Craig/Tweek**  
49. Innocence  
50. Treasure  
51. Test  
52. Dance  
53. Fear  
54. Letters  
55. Oblivious  
56. Insanity  
57. Dreams  
58. Clock  
59. Addiction  
60. Notes – **Cartman/Angela**  
61. Ribbon  
62. Beauty - **Marisa/Token**  
63. Checkmate  
64. Colours- **Everyone**  
65. Illogical  
66. Luck  
67. Art – **Cartman/Tess**  
68. Punishment  
69. Vacation  
70. Game  
71. Childhood – **Bugs/Theo**  
72. Drowning  
73. Lullaby- **Vivi/Butters**  
74. Abandoned  
75. Crystal  
76. Sparkle- **Vivi/Stan**  
77. Cage  
78. Chaos  
79. Upside Down  
80. Midnight  
81. Escape  
82. Memory  
83. Drive – **Stan/Stella**  
84. Stalker- **Clyde/Lucy**  
85. Wings  
86. Seeking Solace  
87. Questions  
88. Dark  
89. Pride  
90. Glomp – **Vivi/Lucky Friendship**  
91. Bubbles  
92. Photographs  
93. Water  
94. Heaven  
95. Hate  
96. Ghost- **Pip-centric**  
97. Hell  
98. Broken  
99. Stripes- **Vivi-centric**  
100. Love – **Kyle/Christy**


	2. Theme 90 Glomp

Here's the first theme outta 100! Hope you like it!

Theme: 90- Glomp  
Characters/Pairing: Lucky/Vivi friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, only Vivi, and the plots to each of the themes!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucky Day was in pain. One minute she had seen a striped bundle flying toward her, and then before she knew it she was sprawled on the floor. Her green eyes met the blue-green ones of Vivienne Sykes, commonly referred to as Vivi, who had broken out into hysterical giggles, which abruptly stopped when Lucky whacked her across the head with an English textbook.  
"Ow Lucky, if I had known you were gunna hit me I never woulda glomped ya...well at least until I knew you were weapon less."

Reaching out her hand, Vivi pulled Lucky to her feet, smile never leaving her face. They had met 8 years ago in 3rd Grade just after Lucky had transferred from Georgia, and had been best friends ever since Lucky had offered Vivi a lollypop. Lucky tilted her head as she realised what Vivi had said.  
"Wait a sec, what on earth is a glomp?"  
"A glomp is a cross between a tackle and a hug, I saw it on an anime I was watching the other day and thought I'd give it a try...HEY TWEEK!!!"

Lucky shook her head and laughed as she watched Vivi race down the hallway to 'glomp' Tweek Tweak, who upon being 'glomped' accidentally threw his iced coffee into the air which splattered over everyone within a two metre radius of them. Despite Vivi's childish antics, Lucky wouldn't want her any other way.

Next Day

Vivi was in pain. She had been walking down the school corridor talking to Kenny when she had been knocked backwards by a brown blur. Squinting open one eye she was met with an upside down Lucky whose brown hair was sticking up in every direction possible. Lucky grinned and said.  
"It's called a 'glomp' Vivi, someone told me about it the other day and I thought I'd give it a try. Good morning Kenny."  
"Mornin' Lucky, You're looking fine today." He winked.  
Lucky smiled, picked herself up from the floor, straightened her clothes, and set off for her first class, ignoring the stares of passerby's who had witnessed the scene from earlier. Vivi accepted Kenny's outstretched hand was pulled to her feet. Despite Lucky's childish antics, Vivi wouldn't want her any other way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One down, ninety-nine to go!!!

So as I said above it's a Lucky/Vivi friendship one-shot, I hope I didn't slay Lucky's character, I'm so sorry if i did!!!

Anywho, Lucky Day belongs to Doomed-Orange-Parka, so full credit for Lucky goes to her.

Next up is Theme 23 – Mirror

Review please!!!!!!!! X3


	3. Theme 23 Mirror

Theme 23 – Mirror  
Characters- Reese/Kyle sibling fic  
Disclaimer: I don't own South Park...I'm super cereal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reddish auburn hair, emerald green eyes and fair skin. They were almost like two sides of a mirror facing each other, but the differences were there, not only in appearance, but personality wise as well.

Reese was a sweet, adventurous, naive girl with a fiery streak that could match her mother and twin brother's. Her wavy, auburn hair had the bangs dyed blue. She had a strong dislike for slimy animals like snake and slugs and was horrified at the sight of blood. Reese was a fantastic listener, and could be found helping her friends when they needed some advice. She was very naive when it came to love and relationships, not getting the true underlying meaning of most things that came out of Kenny McCormick's mouth.

Kyle on the other hand, was the polar opposite; studious, somewhat introverted but had the tendency to stay optimistic even if he knew the worst was about to happen. His hair had tamed over the years and was now wavier instead of the tight curls he had as a child. He was passionate about the things he cared for, often leading to fights with Cartman, and was used to Kenny's sex innuendos, much to his dismay.

They were both smart, and had been ranked in the top five of their class (Kyle was first and Reese was fourth.) Both had a strong hatred for Cartman, but that was true for most of the people in their class anyways. Reese was quite talented with things like singing and dancing, whereas Kyle had no rhythm whatsoever, and was rather happy to study or hang out with his friends instead. Their differences even were noticeable in their writing styles; Kyle was right-handed, and had rather messy writing, and Reese was left-handed and wrote with an elegant cursive. They had a tendency to finish each other's sentences or speak the same thing at the same time, which Butters had remarked was 'kinda creepy'.

They were polar opposites, but closer than most siblings in South Park and they were quite content for it to stay that way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosella 'Reese' Broflovski belongs to XXXHimura911XXX

Another one bites the dust!!!! I tried to make this as in character as possible, but I dunno if I did or not! :P

BTW has anyone noticed how cute Tweek looks in the Season 7 episode 'South Park Is Gay'? I was watching it while writing this and thought he looked absolutely adorable!


	4. Theme 99 Stripes

Theme 99- Stripes  
Characters- Vivi, Theo, their parents.  
Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, as much as it pains me to say. I do however own Vivi, Theo and their parents.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It started at the zoo when she was five. That was when Vivi had first fallen in love with the striped animals called zebras. They were so different, so unique, she was entranced by the way they could look so similar yet so different at the same time. They way they screamed for attention with their outrageous patterns, but seemed so serene, grazing on the grass in their enclosure. Vivi's little brother Theo had been born only a few weeks ago in April, so her parents barely had any time for her at the moment, while she loved her little brother more than lollypops, which according to the young child, was a lot, Vivi yearned for attention like any other child would.

But while other children nagged their parents to walk past the zebras to other 'cooler' animals like giraffes and lions, Vivi was quite content to stay watching the horse-like animals for hours with her tiny hand grasped by her father's calloused one, she was quite depressed when it was time to leave.

That night after she had pulled almost every shirt she owned from their drawer she decided what she would do. Picking up a plain white singlet and her rainbow markers she set to work. About 30 minutes later when her mother had called her down to dinner, she flounced into the kitchen showing off her artwork. Her mother dropped the salad bowl she was holding at the sight of her daughter's appearance, while Theo laughed like all babies would. In an attempt to look like her favourite animal, not only did Vivi draw rainbow stripes on the white singlet, she had gone a step further and coloured stripes on her white tights, arms, legs and face. Her hair, a lovely shade of raspberry, had been striped as well, but since the markers didn't make enough of a difference, Vivi had used her finger paints. Much to Vivi's dismay, after dinner her mother had washed every single stripe off her body, face and hair.

It was a week later when her father had brought it home. A small box wrapped in green paper, Vivi's favourite colour, and inside the packaging was a black and white striped shirt. Happy tears welled up into the child's eyes as she hugged her father and ran upstairs to put the shirt on.

Yes, Vivienne Sykes loved the attention she got from wearing her slightly unusual clothes, but she would always love her stripes and zebras more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there ya go, the reason why Vivi never wears anything but stripes! Just on a side note, none of the other characters are in here because this was before Vivi had moved to South Park. So I hope you liked it!!!!


	5. Theme 14 Forbidden Love

Theme 14- Forbidden Love  
Characters- Tess/Kyle  
Disclaimer: I don't own South Park...yet! X3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She knew it was wrong, immoral, blasphemous even. She shouldn't have felt the way she did, but every time her silvery eyes met his green ones from across the room, her heart would beat erratically and shivers would run down her spine. She knew she was in too deep, that her parents would never accept it, but down in her heart she knew she had never felt this way before. She loved every part of him; from his reddish auburn hair and sparkling emerald eyes right down to the faded converses he wore every day. The way he fought so hard for the things he believed in but also how he could be the gentlest person she had ever met. The slightest brush of his hand could make her go weak at the knees, but she never seemed to mind.

He loved every part of her, from her black hair that fell in soft ringlets to her hips to the neon purple vans that stood out against the snow she walked through. The way her silver-grey eyes would light up every time they saw each other from across the room. The way his name rolled off her tongue so easily. The fiery passion he saw every time she got into a fight with Cartman after he has called her a nerd. He also loved the fact she was smart, smarter than most of the other girls like Bebe or Annie that fawned over him. There really was no other person in the world he could talk to about anything.

They knew it was forbidden, their religions kept them apart, but as their lips caressed the other, and their hands traced patterns neither one would forget, Tess and Kyle decided they didn't really care. They would climb over every obstacle in their way, just so they could be closer to each other.

He was hers and she was his.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew!!! I'm really on a roll today! These are so much easier to write than Define Weird!!!! But don't worry guys; I'll still be writing chapters for that as well!

Ok Contessa 'Tess' Porten belongs to FeltonFan. LaurieLover (take away the spaces) and hopefully I got Tess down and didn't make her seem OOC!!!

From now on, every time I complete a one-shot, I'll strike it out on the list so you know what's left and the theme's to pick in case there's any newbie's who wanna add their OC!!!


	6. Theme 71 Childhood

Theme 71- Childhood  
Characters- Bugs/Theo, Lucy and Vivi also make an appearance!  
Disclaimer: Still don't own South Park, Matt and Trey write do it better than I ever could!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears slipped from his electric-blue eyes and his breath came in ragged gasps as Theo held the dying girl next to him closer, hearing the ambulances in the distance. He could tell they were too far away; they both would be gone before they even reached the street. Her arm reached up to his face, feebly trying to wipe his tears with a shaking hand, but her vision was blurred by her own tears leaking from her own dark-blue eyes. Bugs sat in his lap as they felt their energy slipping away, bit by bit.

It was meant to be romantic, take his girlfriend of five years (the woman of his dreams), to their favourite restaurant and ask her to marry him. He had even asked Vivi and Lucy for help on picking the perfect ring, much to their delight, they had been trying to set up their younger siblings since they were 13, and had finally succeeded a year later. Theo swore his eardrums exploded at the high velocity shriek when he had bought the ring and his sister and possible sister-in-law realised this wasn't another of his practical jokes. They had found a simple but elegant platinum ring with a diamond in the centre and a tear shaped rubies on either side. Perfectly suited for Bugs, he knew she hated the over the top engagement rings she saw some women wearing.

But unfortunately, the night they went out was the night a man discovered his wife cheating on him with his best friend. Needless to say, an infuriated man with a machine gun hidden in his jacket did not bode well for Theodore 'Theo' Sykes and Barbara 'Bugs' Montgomery.

The crazed man had open fired on the whole restaurant, killing his wife and her lover, injuring quite a lot of people and hitting Theo in the back as he tried to protect Bugs for the bullets. But not a moment after, a ricocheting bullet had hit Bugs just above the heart.

Bugs looked up at Theo and softly whispered "Remember when we were kids? "

Of course he remembered. The days spent at Starks pond, trying to hit ducks with rocks; putting cow crap in paper bags on people's porches and setting the bag alight; persuading Ike Broflovski, the 3rd person to their mischievous trio, to ditch class with them and go to Shakey's. Bugs pounding up anyone who called her 'Shorty' while Ike and Theo watched laughing and rolling on the ground. Bugs and Theo in the hospital with broken limbs because Ike had dared them that they couldn't stick their arms through a fan going at high speed. Ike hanging upside down by his leg from a tree while Sheila Broflovski yelled and screamed at Theo and Bugs for corrupting 'her little baby'.

"How could I forget" he mumbled, taking a deep shaking breath "Those days were the best of my life, because I could spend them with you. Since I probably won't get another chance, with my hectic schedule and all, I was wondering if you, Bugs Montgomery, will marry me?" Her eyes widened and filled with new unshed tears as he struggled to pull the small box out of his pocket, keeping one arm around her so she stayed upright.

"You are such a pussy, but I guess I'll have to since Ike's already taken" she joked, wincing in pain as she moved her body so Theo could place the ring on her blood stained hand.

It was getting harder and harder to move, breathe or talk, but they never stopped reminiscing about their childhood right until their last breath.

Their funeral was held three days later, with the majority of South Park coming to pay respects to the duo. Their families sat in the front row and mourned as Lucy and Vivi, both heavily pregnant at the time, gave the eulogy being supported by their husbands Craig and Tweek.

As they left the church, Vivi turned to Lucy and asked " You're having a baby girl, right?" Lucy looked at her and nodded "Yes, I've already told you eight times, and in case you forgot you're having a boy."  
Vivi smiled down at her swollen stomach before saying "Bugs and Theo are nice names for a girl and boy."  
"Yes, they are, It would be a shame if we didn't take advantage of such nice names." Lucy agreed looking up at the fluffy white clouds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In case anyone wanted to see a pic of Bugs' engagement ring, here is a link: http:// ringoblog. com/ring- by-type/engagement-rings /pear-shaped-ruby-ring-in-platinum / (take away the spaces)

I was researching them for this one-shot and thought that it was perfect!

And I was going for a slightly sad one, cause I wanted a change from my usual happy ones,! And with the arm in the fan thing, I totally stole that off Scrubs!!!!

Kootie Bomb owns both Lucy and Bugs Montgomery, so if ya wanna use them ask her!!!


	7. Theme 44 Smile

Theme 44- Smile  
Characters: Kenny/Kyle, Vivi, Lucky, Lucy and Kimi are mentioned, but don't appear.  
Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, if I did; your OC's wouldn't be OC's!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He hated it. That unhappy expression on Kyle Broflovski's face, Kenny McCormick absolutely hated it. He wanted Kyle's smile, that fantastic expression that made Kenny's day every time he saw it. It didn't suit him, that frown and tight knitted eyebrows, he looked so much better when he was happy. He figured it must have been something Cartman had said, probably another joke about his religion or mother, but when Kenny saw Kyle the next day, the frown was still there like it was super glued to his face permanently. If it wasn't going to go away by itself Kenny would find out the problem himself and fix it, anything to see that beloved smile back on his face. Hell, he'd even die if it made Kyle happy again.

He had come to terms with the fact he was in love with Kyle, and it wasn't a shock to Stan when he admitted it to him a couple of weeks prior. Kenny had had a few relationships with other men and women for that matter, but they never filled that hole in his heart like Kyle did just by smiling at him.

He fell into step beside Kyle as he was walking home from school and walked with him in silence for a while until Kenny blurted out "So what's got sand in you vagina?" he ignored the glare Kyle sent him and the muttered '_I do not have sand in my vagina_' and kept his gaze upon his sullen friend. A dejected sigh escaped his lips and looked at Kenny before speaking  
"Well the girls made another hot list, and somehow Cartman got a hold of it and it turns out I was ranked last again. It can't be a mistake the second time" This made Kenny stop in his tracks, staring at Kyle for what seemed like hours before he took off sprinting in the opposite direction.

Kyle watched Kenny's retreating figure sadly _'There's no way Kenny would go for someone like me, he has tons of girls falling at his feet, and he won't want the ugliest guy in class, even if he did swing that way'_ trying to push all the negative thoughts from his mind he kept walking to his house.

The next day Kenny literally bounced to school, eager to tell Kyle a most interesting tale that he had learned the previous afternoon. His happy mood faded as the day went past and Kyle never came to school. As soon as the bell rang, he was out of the classroom before anybody had even put their books in their bags and was running as fast as he could towards the Broflovski house. When he reached the front door, he took some time to catch his breath before ringing the doorbell. Kyle answered and looked at the dishevelled appearance of Kenny standing in the doorway "Kenny? What are you doing here?"  
"Well I need to tell you something important, and you weren't at school today, so I came here to tell you." Kyle tiled his head in confusion before opening the door wider to let Kenny in. When they reached the Kyle's bedroom he flopped onto the bed while Kyle quietly shut the door.  
"So what's this important news that couldn't wait until tomorrow?"  
"Well when you told me about that list yesterday, I thought that there was no way it could be right, because you're one of the hottest looking guys I have ever met, and because I love you I decided to ask the girls to get to the bottom of it. So I talked to Kimi about it, but she didn't know cause she was sick that day, so she rang Lucy, who said that she wasn't the vote tallier that day, and 3-way called Lucky, who said that Wendy's turn to count the votes that day. So when I called Wendy to ask her about the results she wouldn't tell me, so then I called the Vivi to forcibly make Wendy talk, and she did a pretty good job cause Wendy not only told me, but photocopied the real list for me. And it turns out you're actually ranked number 5, which means you're hotter than me cause I'm ranked number 8, so now you don't have to be unhappy anymore." Kenny explained and took a large gulp of air after her had finished.  
Kyle just stood there with his mouth slightly open and looking like someone had whacked him across the face with a fish. Kenny looked at him puzzled until he realised that he had just confessed his feelings for Kyle in his mini speech.  
"Y-You love me?" Kyle croaked out, still looking surprised. Kenny looked down at his feet before answering,  
"And if I said yes?"Kenny froze in shock as Kyle slid a delicate finger under his chin and tilted his face up so they were looking each other in the eye. Kyle's hand traced his cheek before snaking it's way behind his neck and pulled Kenny in closer so that their lips lightly touched. They pulled away and Kyle smiled at him and asked "So does that answer your question?" Kenny nodded then grinned stupidly as he noticed something. Kyle saw his expression and brought a hand to his face.  
"What? Is there something on my face?"

"Yeah" Kenny replied, "A smile."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And if you're wondering what exactly Vivi did to make Wendy talk, well let's say, it'll take quite a long time for her hair to grow out equally!

I really should stop these until in finish the next chapter of Define Weird, but these things are as addicting!!! So I'll post this and get writing on Define Weird!

Also with the list thing I got it off of the South Park Wiki page here's the link: http:// southpark. wikia. com/wiki/ The_%27Real_List%27 (take away all the spaces)

And credit for the mentioned OC's goes to:

Lucky Day: Doomed-Orange-Parka  
Lucy Montgomery: Kootie Bomb  
Kimi Shao: PixiDreads  
And Vivi belongs to me!


	8. Theme 9 Cherry

Theme 9 – Cherry  
Characters: Vivi/ Kenny  
Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, only Vivi, yadda yadda yadda.

GAH! It's taking longer than expected to write out the next chapter of Define Weird (my friends got me into this RP thing he's doing and I've been completely caught up in that!!!!) So I'll post this for instead to give me a bit more time!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vivienne Sykes was _not_ a voyeur, she really wasn't, but it didn't help that Kenneth McCormick, the object of her affections, was eating a cherry so...sensually. And it also didn't help that the class she was in was Algebra, so she couldn't even focus all her attention on that, she'd fall...asleep...a small light bulb went off over her head as she realised the solution to her problem. All she needed to do was pay attention, then she'd fall asleep, then by the time she woke up it she would have to go to her next class, music. A class she was thankful Kenny wasn't in. Vivi breathed a sigh of relief as she turned her attention to the board and five minutes later she was fast asleep.

The bell rang, waking Vivi with a start and she rushed out of the classroom to her locker. Placing her Algebra textbook inside and picking up her music book and sheets, she shut the locker and hurried off down the hall. Passing the janitor's closet a strong hand grabbed her arm and pulled her in. She tried screaming, but another hand covered her mouth, effectively silencing her. She squirmed around trying to get out of her captors grip before a slightly deep voice made her stop completely.  
"Chill Vivi, it's just me" The light swinging overhead was switched on and illuminated Kenny's grinning face he stepped closer to the girl and Vivi retreated until she hit the wall behind her. Kenny closed the remaining space and wrapped an arm around her lower torso.  
"I noticed you watching me during class, what was so interesting Miss Sykes?" her breath caught in her throat, he was way too close, she could almost count the number of eyelashes he had. She cleared her throat when she saw that he actually wanted an answer  
"Um, well, you see, I was looking at the, um, CHERRY! I saw you eating a cherry and they're my favourite fruit so naturally I was looking at it." She knew she had said the wrong thing when she noticed his sly grin grow wider, and if it was possible he inched even closer.  
"Oh, so you like cherries Vivi? Did you know that if you can tie a cherry stem into a knot with your tongue it means you're an extremely good kisser?" She must've looked like a tomato as she slowly shook her head to indicate that she didn't know. He raised blonde eyebrow and brought his mouth up to her ear and murmured "I guess we'll have to test that theory then" before capturing her lips with his. The kiss started slow and gentle, but grew rougher with each little sound Vivi made. Her hands had found their way to his hair and through her lust filled thoughts she marvelled at how soft and silky it was.

His hands travelled up and down her body before coming to rest at her hips as he pulled her closer to his body. His tongue traced over her lips and Vivi gave a soft moan before parting her lips enough for his tongue to slip in and start exploring. Their tongues danced in a battle for dominance before Vivi gave up and let Kenny take control. It wasn't long before they had to part due to lack of air and Kenny rested his forehead against Vivi's before gasping out "So is my theory correct?" Now it was her turn to smile slyly before answering "I don't know, I think we need to research it a bit more" and he grinned as he leant down to reclaim her lips with his own. Their kisses now were more passionate, desperate even, as they fell to the floor and Kenny started to unbutton her striped shirt....

BAM!!!

Vivi woke with a start as the large metal ruler slammed onto her desk, bringing her out of the lust filled dream. The class started to laugh as the teacher ranted to her about the importance of education and she slid lower into her seat from embarrassment. This time the bell rang for real and she gathered her books together and placed them into her book bag.

She took one last glance at Kenny, only to see him staring at her. Her face heated up as she saw him stick his tongue out with a cherry stem tied perfectly in the middle. As he got up and passed her, he dropped a note on her desk and waved goodbye with a small wink. Unfolding it, she read the hastily written note '**Vivi, meet me in the janitor's closet ;)**'. Placing her Algebra books in her locker she didn't bother picking up her music ones...If her dream was anything to go by, she wouldn't need them.

The next day as Stan and Kyle were walking past Starks Pond they noticed Kenny, sitting under a large tree with Vivi lying in his lap eating cherries, occasionally leaning down to kiss Vivi's red stained lips.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my, Vivi has such perverted dreams doesn't she??? But then technically that would make me a pervert cause I'm writing this...GAH!!!!

And yes Kenny was eating in class, I used to do it in my German class, except the teacher didn't care we ate things as long as we got our work done!  
I actually got the voyeur idea reading SilentReaper's Death note comic 'Death Note: Likes to Watch'. It's on Deviantart if you wanna read it!

Since there's no OC's in this one to give credit to....So everyone gets free Whistlin' Willy's pizza on me!!!!!


	9. Theme 45 Nature

I am now officially in love with Homer Hudson ice cream!!! It's sooooo nice!!! Sorry for the long delay in writing anything, but I've been on strict Internet restrictions!!! So i hope this makes up for it!!!

Theme: 45- Nature  
Characters/Pairing: Vivi, Christophe, Lucy, Kimi, Lucky

* * *

Dirt flew in every direction from a large pit that was in the South Park Elementary school oval. If one were to look in said hole they would have noticed two people furiously digging as if their lives depended on it. Kimberly "Kimi" Shao, who was walking past the pit, was knocked backwards as a rather large shovelful of dirt hit her in the face. Ignoring Cartman's yell of "Somebody should give that mutt a bath" from the makeshift football field, Lucille "Lucy" Montgomery stomped over to the hole while Lucky Day helped Kimi up and helped her get the dirt off her face and clothes. As she peered into the black hole Lucy kicked the top of a dirt pile to get the attention of the duo below her.  
"Watch where you're shovelling that dirt and apologize to Kimi before I make you eat it." She angrily yelled. She then stumbled back in shock as a head of red-violet hair shot up and a pair of turquoise eyes that belonged to Vivienne "Vivi" Sykes looked at her guiltily. Her face was streaked with dirt and sweat, which smudged as she wiped her arm across her forehead. She turned to her partner and said,  
"Hey Christophe gimme a hand to get outta this hole, I think I hurt Kimi and gotta see if she's alright." Christophe nodded and laced his fingers together into a makeshift platform and hoisted Vivi out of the pit. She rushed over to Kimi, who was noticeably cleaner but still had dirt stains on her yellow top, and grabbed her face and pulled in every direction possible searching for scratches or cuts.  
"I'm so sorry Kimi, I didn't mean it, really, I just got so caught up in my work I didn't realise I was shovelling so hard." Kimi smiled at the raspberry haired girl and pulled Vivi's dirt caked hands from her face.  
"It's alright Vivi, just dirt; there weren't even any pebbles in it. But why are you and Christophe digging in the middle of the playing area anyway?" Vivi opened her mouth to answer until she was cut off by Christophe who had also climbed out of the hole, also caked in dirt  
"We are digging to under Mr. Garrison's desk, to get ze test papers for tomorrows Maths test. And then we will change the answers and sell it to ze fatass."  
"Why Cartman?" Lucky questioned, as she absentmindedly brushed some dirt out of Kimi's hair.  
"Ze bastard broke my ozer shovel and zis new one gives me blisters."  
"WHAT???" The small group turned their heads towards Vivi, who was looking at Christophe, her mouth open in disbelief.  
"What's wrong Vi?" Lucy asked, blowing her bright orange bangs out of her face.  
"You're telling me that we're digging to the Mr. Garrison's desk to steal a paper to sell it to the fatass so he fails. Why was I not aware of this?" Christophe looked at her in disbelief and then replied,  
"If you did not know zat we were digging to under ze teachers desk, where did you think we were digging to?" Vivi's face flushed in embarrassment before she mumbled something intelligible. Kimi, who managed to hear what she said, grinned and spoke loudly, "What was that Vi, didn't quite catch that."  
Vivi glared at Kimi and said one word...China.

* * *

And it sounded way better in my head than written out, but bear with me here!!!

Fantastical OC Creators:

Lucky Day: Doomed-Orange-Parka  
Kimi Shao: PixiDreads  
Lucy Montgomery: Kootie Bomb


	10. Theme 77 Cage

So I'm fuelled on sugar, which seems to give me awesome writing inspiration and I promised I'd do something for PixiDreads since I discovered her wonderful drawing of Vivi, when I saw it I fangirl squealed...No joke.

Theme: 77-Cage  
Characters: Kimi/Stan

Disclaimer: I didn't own South Park yesterday and nothing has changed since then.

* * *

I don't know how it happened. I'm like bird in a cage and he's the owner. My feathers are clipped; I can't fly away, not that the metal bars would let me anyway. I'm stuck, totally in his unrelenting grip until all my thoughts are centred on my captor. I wonder if anybody else can see the chains that bind my fate so tightly to his.

Sometimes I think this is a cruel trick the Fates played on me for something I done in a past life. Must've been pretty bad to deserve this. All my other friends have normal relationships, but why am I the only one stuck in this predicament? I hate him with every fibre of my being; I can't stand his mocking blue eyes or that smirk that seems to be permanently attached to his face whenever I'm near him. I prefer his smile, but I'm lucky to catch a glimpse of it.

He doesn't know it, but Stan Marsh has me trapped in his cage, and as much as I hate it, I really don't mind at all.

* * *

My Christmas present for PixiDreads!!!!!

Wow, I think that's the shortest one-shot I've actually written so far!!! I dunno if I got the whole Stan/Kimi relationship right, and if I did I'm so sorry PixiDreads!!!!!

Kimi Shao belongs to the wonderful PixiDreads and not me!


	11. Theme 53 Fear

Theme 53-Fear  
Characters: Indigo/Vivi friendship, with a lil bit of Christophe thrown in!

Disclaimer: Don't own South Park, as much as I want to, I only own Vivi!!!

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH" A red-violet haired girl and navy haired male screamed, clinging to each other for dear life on top of a table. Below them, a snake slithered near the kitchen entrance, blocking any chance of the two teens escaping. The red-violet haired female turned to the navy haired boy and wailed in a slightly hysterical voice "Before it kills us Indigo, I gotta tell ya it was me that broke your laptop, I couldn't find mine that day and I had to check my emails and I accidentally knocked over my cup of juice and it spilt all over the keyboard!!!" Indigo just nodded and replied,  
"It's okay Vivi, cause it was me that broke the screen of your Ipod!" their confessions were cut off as the reptile slithered closer and they once again broke into girlish screams of terror.  
"Oh God, we're going to die!!! What if it can smell our fear and it's just playing with us?!?!'"  
"Don't look it in the eye Indigo or you'll make it even angrier! I told you not to accept any gift Cartman gives you! "  
"But it was a Christmas present! Who on Earth would give a snake as a Christmas present?"  
"Obviously Cartman, he's sick like tha-" The snake let out a hiss, not at the bottom of the table and making the teens scream yet again and as they clutched at each other Christophe walked into the room, saw the snake, pulled his shovel from his back and decapitated the reptile. He was then smothered by both Indigo and Vivi, who had leapt from the table as soon as they were sure the snake was dead. Christophe just sighed and mumbled,  
"Why do I put up with you both in my house?" Vivi and Indigo just grinned at him and chorused,  
"Because you love us!"

* * *

So there ya have it! Written as a Christmas present for The Evil Duchess !!!

I find it funny cause Vivi's hair is a red colour and Indigo's is blue! But that may also just be my messed up mind! And since Indigo is pretty much Christophe's guy best friend and Vivi is his girl best friend (well in my mind at least!), they hang at his house a lot, even if he's a grumpy pants!

Anyway Indigo Kelly belongs to The Evil Duchess!!!


	12. Theme 66 Luck

Theme 66- Luck (sorry Doomed-Orange-Parka, couldn't resist;P)  
Characters: Lucky/Clyde

Disclaimer: Don't own South Park, but I'm hoping Christophe Clause will change that!

* * *

"You have to do it Luckeh, or you're a pussy like Butters" Cartman smirked at his step-sister. Lucky just glared back at him from beside Vergil on the sofa, where they had been watching 'The Terrance and Phillip Christmas Special' on TV.  
"I told you I'm not going to do it Mein Fatass, I have better things to do than your stupid 'courage' test" Lucky replied, turning back to the television. Cartman stood there for a while until a sick grin crossed over his face and he said  
"Well I guess your mangy mutt will freeze to death then." In an instant Lucky was off the sofa and holding Cartman by the collar against the living room wall. If there was one thing of Lucky's you didn't mess with, it was her pet dog Rhett. It was pretty much her child and she loved him as if he was one.  
"What did you do to Rhett Fatass?" Lucky questioned, her eyes narrowed and voice dangerously low. If Cartman wasn't so excited about his plan, he would have had to change his pants. He stood there with a satisfied grin as he watched Lucky pull on her trademark Aviator jacket and snow shoes, then left the house with her steaming behind him. Unbeknownst to them, a certain brunette male watched them go, chocolate eyes watching them worriedly.

Somewhere in South Park, 10 minutes later

"Alright, where is he?" Lucy spat. Cartman, whose grin had slowly grown every minute, pointed across the frozen over river to a box lying innocently there and dog howls coming from it. Lucky gasped and swung a fist at her step-brother, colliding with his left eye and sending the fat boy flying.  
"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET TO HIM CARTMAN" She roared. Holding a fat hand over his eye Cartman glared and said "By walking across the river Luckeh, or are you still too much a pussy?" With one last glare sent towards the bane of her existence, Lucky carefully placed one foot and the ice covering the river. When it didn't give way she put her other foot to the surface and slowly made her way across, fear churning in the pit of her stomach.

She had barely made it halfway across when she heard her name being called. Turning to the riverbank behind her, her eyes widened in fright as she saw the object that was clutched in her step-brothers hand. The rock was easily as big as Mr. Kitty and if she wasn't so terrified Lucky would've wondered how he could lift it. With a cruel sneer and a "Goodbye Luckeh" Cartman heaved the rock as hard as he could, and Lucky could only watch as it broke through the ice, cracks appearing under Lucky which eventually gave out and she was plunged into the freezing water.

Her body would have been swept down river if it weren't for the strap of her bag, which had caught on a jagged piece of the ice she fell through. But the strap was still long enough to prevent her from climbing out of the water herself and soon enough as her lungs finally gave out and she breathed in a mouthful of water. As her eyes slowly closed she caught a glimpse of red before succumbing into darkness...

One Week Later- Christmas Day

Lucky opened her eyes and groaned in pain. Her throat was burning and she felt sore all over. As she looked at the white walls surrounding her, her eyes fell on an orange figure sitting on a chair next to her. Her face paled considerably as she recognised the figure as Kenny, who had leapt from his seat once he realised she was awake.  
"Lucky? Thank God you're okay, no one was sure you were going to make it, the doctors said you breathed in a lot of water."  
"Kenny, how did I get to Hells Pass Hospital, last I remembered I was drowning?" She rasped out, throat aching in pain every word she spoke. Kenny handed her a cup of warm water and as she sipped on it her explained to her what he had heard.  
"Well a week ago when this happened, I bumped into Clyde, who was following you and Cartman and Clyde said he had a bad feeling something was going to happen to you so we followed you. And we watched you from behind that old oak tree as you punched Cartman, nice left hook by the way, and when we saw him throw that rock and you fall into the water, Clyde threw his phone at me and told me to call an ambulance while he tied a piece of rope around a tree and to himself then jumped into the water to drag you out. He then gave you CPR until you started breathing again. By that time the ambulance had arrived and you were brought here. And from what I've heard, you wouldn't be alive if Clyde didn't resuscitate you. He's been here all week, hasn't left your side, he only did because I promised to text him the moment you woke up. " Lucky blushed and asked Kenny another question,  
"How did Clyde find a rope? And is Rhett okay?" Kenny grinned before explaining,  
"The place Cartman took you was our Summer hangout, that rope is the one we use to swing into the river and Rhett is fine, it was only a tape recorder in the box." Lucky let out a sigh of relief and settled back into the pillows as the door burst open and a dishevelled Clyde ran in. He spotted Lucky awake on the bed and when he reached her, gathered her into his arms and sat there holding her. When he had released her she smiled at him and said "So I heard you saved some girl a week ago, better not fall for her or I might just get jealous"  
"Too late, I already did" He laughed. Lucky quietly laughed and noticed him holding something behind his back. "Hey Clyde, what's that?" She asked. He looked at her confusedly before catching on and pulling a bouquet of red Camellia's from behind his back. He put them in a vase next to Lucky bed before saying  
"Merry Christmas Lucky" and holding a piece of mistletoe over her head, he bent down and kissed her.

* * *

Whew that was a long one!!!!! I wrote this as a Christmas present for Doomed-Orange-Parka, the creator of Lucky and Vergil!


	13. Theme 63 Checkmate

Theme 63- Checkmate  
Characters: Craig/Lucy

Disclaimer: Don't own South Park, probably never will!!!!

* * *

Brown eyes met Violet in an intense showdown that only one was going to emerge from victorious. Hands twitched as they picked and shuffled playing cards. Violet eyes twitched in irritation and Brown eyes twinkled with triumph as Craig Tucker laid down his hand and smirked,  
"Straight Flush, you lose Luce" But his smirk turned into a frown as he noticed the ever growing grin on his girlfriends face. Lucy placed her cards of the table and laughed at Craig's dumbfounded face. "Royal Flush Craigles, strip it" she ordered, with a grin that could rival the Cheshire Cat. Craig sighed and removed his blue shirt, throwing it at Lucy's face. Her features twisted in disgust as she said  
"Ewwww I think I got a sweat patch in my mouth! Gross" and flung the shirt to the corner of her room. Minutes later, both Lucy and Craig were down to their underwear, when waltzed into the room carrying a tray of hot chocolate,  
"Lucy, I got you and Craig......Oh I'm sorry, I'll leave you to it." She then added in a stage whisper "Don't forget to use a condom." Before placing the tray with the hot chocolate on Lucy's desk and backing out of the room, leaving the two red-faced teens alone.

After a minute of awkward silence, Craig turned to Lucy and in his signature monotone voice mumbled "Next time we're playing this at my house." Lucy could only nod in agreement until a yell echoed through the house,  
"HE'S DOING **WHAT **TO MY DAUGHTER?"

* * *

Yet another Christmas present, to the lovely Kootie Bomb!!!!

I adore Crucy, and in my mind it's pretty much Canon by now! I hope I got Luce's parent alright!

So in case you've been under a rock, or you just stumbled onto SP Fanfiction Lucy and her parents belong to Kootie Bomb, not me!


	14. Theme 49 Innocence

Theme 49 - Innocence  
Characters: Ella/Kenny  
Disclaimer: Nope. Not yet. Maybe next year. Until then I don't own South Park

* * *

Her blonde curls bounced lightly as the small girl made her way over to an orange clothed boy, who was mostly hidden the shadows of the dumpster he was leaning against. Her green eyes watched as the boy struggled to stand before collapsing onto the hard concrete underneath him. She rushed over to help him, grabbing one arm and placing it around her petite shoulder. His startled blue eyes looked at her, before softening and allowing her to walk him in the direction of Stan Marsh's house, Kenny's was too far away.  
"Ella, what are you doing out so late?" he asked, genuine curiosity in his eyes. She smiled softly as she replied,  
"I just finished my shift at Tweak Bros. I was on my way home." His nodded absentmindedly before whispering,  
"Thanks Ella, you know, for walking me to Stan's and stuff." As they reached the Mars house, Ella lightly pulling his arm away from her and placing a small kiss to the corner of his lips.  
"Next time, we should do this properly, not in reverse." She grinned, and then giggled at his confused face. Waving, his face lit up and he realised just what she had meant. _A date_. Knocking on the door behind him and being ushered inside by Stan, who had answered, he decided to listen to Ella's advice and do it properly next time. Tomorrow, preferably.

* * *

Christmas present for OrangeHush, hope you like it!

Ella Tweak belongs to OrangeHush, not me.


End file.
